


Where the Heart Is

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas and Martin are such children sometimes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're on layover in Russia, in an awful hotel, Arthur realises something about home and precisely where his heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Omsk, Russia.  
> I basically only know that it exists, and that it has an airport. Though, let's be honest, do I really need to know anything else?

The trip from Fitton to Omsk was decidedly long. Of course, as they were flying over what amounted to really a lot of Europe, and a lot of Russia in particular, this was to be expected. Skip and Douglas complained a bit about being bored, so Arthur tried to help as best he could. Douglas was less than thrilled with his attempts, and Martin was left trying to school his fond smile into something serious. If Douglas hadn't been there, Arthur would have kissed his silly Skipper.

As it was, they had nearly made it to Omsk before the boredom hit even Arthur. They were doing a cargo job for the client, delivering some furniture to the city, so there weren't even any passengers to help. Mum had begged off the trip, and was likely with Herc. That was nice. Arthur liked Herc; he was funny and clever and nice to Arthur, and he obviously loved Mum. That was really the only thing that mattered. It was just a nice bonus that he was so much nicer than even his own dad. Not that he'd say that to, well, anyone.

Finally, after flying for what seemed like _years_ , they were _finally_ getting off the plane and into the cab. It was nice to be able to sit companionably with Skip in the back, hands laced together as they watched the city pass. There were almost no yellow cars, but there were a few things that fit King Maxi's rules, so at least there was that.

Unfortunately, the hotel that Mum had booked was definitely _not_  brilliant. It wasn't even all right. It was downright _awful_. But, Mum had booked two rooms, and he had Skip, so things weren't _that_ awful. Plus, there was a restaurant nearby that looked like it could be great. The first officer and the couple separated with intentions of meeting in the lobby in an hour.

"It smells like something _died_ in here," Martin said as he put his flight bag down. Arthur closed the door behind him, setting his own bag on the floor. The walls were an ugly grey-green-brown colour that seemed to be more dirt than paint. At least the bed looked clean, and at least it had its own bathroom.

Even if it did smell a bit...dead.

"I'm sure that's not true," Arthur said soothingly. He sidled close to his Skip and wrapped his arms round his waist. It was nice, not feeling his bones so easily. Ever since they'd moved in together, Martin had started to look healthier, and definitely happier.

Marin leaned back into the embrace, resting his hands over Arthur's. Arthur pressed a kiss to that spot behind Skip's ear, the one that made him weak in the knees, and he was gratified by the low growl humming in the pilot's throat.

Yes, this hotel was awful, but as long as he was with his Skipper, it was still perfect.

* * *

They made it to the lobby in time, but only just. They'd taken quite a bit more time in the shower than they'd anticipated, but it was _definitely_ worth it. Douglas just looked like he was a bit ill.

"Come on," he grumbled, "there's a lovely salmon dish down the road with my name on it."

The three men headed out into the city, and Arthur was delighted to find that it was even bigger than Fitton. It wasn't quite as big as, say, London, but it was up there. Martin wound his hand around Arthur's, which made the steward grin.

"You two, honestly," Douglas rumbled when they walked into the restaurant. Martin and Arthur sat together in the booth, their knees bumping together and their hands laced. Martin grinned, and Arthur could see that he was only just tamping down on the impulse to stick his tongue out at Douglas.

"I could hold your hand if you'd like, Douglas," Arthur said, a lightly teasing lilt to the words. Even Douglas was fighting a smile.

"I'm fine."

The meal was perfect, though Arthur was only dimly aware of what was on his plate. At one point, Martin and Douglas had ended up throwing French fries at each other, and Martin was giggling, and there was a deliciously warm spot in the middle of Arthur's chest at that. It was a sound Martin rarely made outside of the house, and Arthur held onto it like a lifeline every time. It was a bit beyond brilliant, just like Skip.

Once they were back in the hotel room, after the waitress had rebuked the pilots in her thick accent, and after Martin had won at the Words of One Sound game, Arthur pressed a proper kiss to Martin's smiling mouth. Things quickly went the way they usually did from there, and it was perfect and a bit giggly and absolutely brilliant.

As they fell into the twilit haze of sleep, Martin's arms around Arthur, legs tangled together, breaths unconsciously well-timed, Arthur found himself with a sudden realisation.

He had sometimes felt homesick on trips, even when he'd shared rooms with Mum. But after he and Skip got together, he never once felt that. Their house was perfect and warm and lovely, but it wasn't home the way Martin was.

Home is where the heart is, and home was a short ginger pilot with a tendency to stammer and blush and splutter and be absolutely, positively _radiant_  with his brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be said that all I want from Cabin Pressure is for Martin to marry Theresa (or Arthur) and stay with MJN forever and ever, until death do they part, amen.  
> NO ONE is allowed to ever leave.  
> Ever.  
> (Obviously I listened to Yverdon-les-Bains, and I have feelings I'm not entirely sure I can compute.)  
> Also, I've written a handful of stories with Martin just so happy with Arthur, so I thought I'd show you all how happy Arthur is with Martin.  
> So.  
> Yeah.  
> I'm done.  
> Over and out.


End file.
